Program Heart
holding a Program Heart with malicious intent.]] Program Hearts are food items that are dropped when a Program dies. They are green, glowing hearts. Function Eating a Program Heart restores a lot more HP than regular food does (60 HP). It also makes an extra sound effect when eaten. Only Corruptions can use Program Hearts. If you die while holding one in your backpack, you will drop it. They can be held in a Corruption's backpack alongside regular food, including golden super food, but two Program Hearts cannot be held at the same time. Lore Program Hearts give Programs life. They are embedded in a Program's head as opposed to their torso (unless the Program is an Anthro, where in that case it will be embedded in their torso as opposed to their head due to Anthros generally having bigger torsos than heads). They do not deteriorate when removed from a Program's body, therefore they can remain perfectly fresh for years. Programs usually cannot live without their hearts, however, the Savior is an exception. Program Hearts can come in different sizes depending on the class of a Program. For example, Program Bytes have small, shrimpy Program Hearts, meanwhile Chubbs have big, succulent Program Hearts. Then, Bloatware have Program Hearts that have a thicker, yet softer exterior. Program Hearts are mostly made out of Generator Crystals. The Hearts have a solid exterior. Meanwhile, within the heart, there is a fluid called Program Essence, which is essentially the Program's memories and such. If the Program Essence is removed or destroyed, the Program becomes permanently nonexistent. When a Program gets infected by a Corruption and goes through the corruption process,"... the outer shell of the program heart starts to crack and leak inside the program, allowing the essence to seep into the flesh of the program and come into contact with the corrupting force within. Once the essence starts to be consumed by the corrupting force from inside the program, corruption is accelerated and memories of past life are wiped. This is the point of no return, and the program soon becomes a battle ready corruption." -DuncanDunclub Corruptions hunt Programs for these hearts, as they help them survive, provide them with lots of energy, and also taste good to them. The Program Hearts' energy has to be used up by Corruptions after eating them, and Corruptions do this by doing high levels of activity, such as fighting. Due to the special energy that the hearts provide, if Corruptions overconsume them or don't use up the hearts' energy, they will explode and die. At the same time, if Corruptions do not eat enough Program Hearts on a regular basis, they will also probably die, as without the hearts it's easy for them to run out of energy and begin to wither away. It is also possible for Corruptions to survive without consuming Program Hearts, but it is extremely hard. Corruptions get stronger by using up the hearts' energy over long periods of time. If Corruptions do not age or prepare Program Essence before consuming it, it will have a strange metallic taste to it. Additionally, different Programs can have different kinds of Essence. For example, according to DuncanDunclub, the very fatty Program Essence from a Bloatware's Heart tastes better than typical Essence, but eating too much can cause some pain to Corruptions. Thus, Bloatware are,"... more known for their meat" than their Essence. Meanwhile, Motherboards have Program Essence that is extremely strong to the point that is can only be consumed in small portions at a time. Corruptions don't only use Program Hearts for consumption. Program Hearts are also used in the ritual that is done to create a Host. While Corruptions are able to consume Program Hearts, Programs cannot consume Program Hearts because according to DuncanDunclub, if a Program,"... attempts to consume program essence it's immensely painful and can result in death". ''However, if the Program is Corruption-infected, consuming Program Essence will be less painful, and will accelerate their transformation into a Corruption. More Facts * When Program Hearts were first implemented, Programs and Firewalls could force them to despawn by touching them, and it would play a very special sound effect when this would happen. However, Programs and Firewalls were never able to actually consume Program Hearts, and when they'd force them to despawn, they would regain no health. Once the ability for Programs/Firewalls to force hearts to despawn was removed, the unique sound effect was never heard in the game ever again. * Program Hearts originally had a certain chance of dropping when a Program died rather than being a guaranteed drop upon death. This meant that originally, Programs didn't ''always drop Program Hearts every single time they would die in-game, just most of the time. * There was once a concept for corrupted variants of Program Hearts called Corruption Hearts. Program Hearts would've turned into them when the Program itself got corrupted. is no longer canon More Images Databrawl Anatomy (9-01-2018).png|Program Heart as it appeared in a Databrawl Character anatomy drawing made by DuncanDunclub. This drawing is outdated, and no longer accurately reflects non-Anthro Databrawl character anatomy. Unknown(hearts).png|Program Heart as seen on an old "hearts" concept drawing by DuncanDunclub. Category:Consumable Category:Template documentation